This invention relates to an apparatus enabling the inspection of integrated circuit parts without inflicting damage thereto.
The manufacture of memory devices containing integrated circuits, while highly automated, requires numerous inspections which can only be performed by hand. Thus far, automated inspection techniques are not available to detect all possible defects which are visually apparent to human inspectors. Integrated circuits are typically packaged in plastic or ceramic "packages" which surround the silicon chip holding the circuitry, as well as the soldered interconnection between the circuitry and lead wires.
After formation of the "package" or "part", and after sufficient curing time for the ceramic or plastic package, the parts must be inspected for cracks or holes in the package, condition of the solder on the leads, or for bent, short or otherwise deformed lead wires. Heretofore, such inspection could only be accomplished by placing a quantity of the parts on an inspection surface (such as a table top), and manually inspecting each part individually. Not only is this time consuming in terms of collecting the parts for insertion into a transport tube, but there was no way to easily and conveniently compare a plurality of parts one to the other, such as for length of the lead wires.
Alternatively, Applicant has inspected parts by sliding them down a track simulating the shape of the clear plastic transport tubes well known in the industry. However, inspection on such tracks is inadequate since only one side of the part can be inspected, and there are no retaining means to ensure that the parts do not fall off the track, potentially causing either physical damage to the package or leads, or electrical damage to the internal circuitry. Applicant is unaware of any inspection device which permits rapid and consistent inspection of integrated circuit parts, while ensuring that minimal damage is done to the parts by the inspection procedure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which enables a human inspector to visually inspect integrated circuit parts for external damage or inconsistencies in either the package or the lead wires.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which permits a plurality of such parts to be inspected simultaneously so as to compare one against the others, and to inspect both the top, bottom and sides easily and quickly.